Auricom
Auricom Research Industries (otherwise known as Auricom Originals) are an Anti-Gravity racing team representing North America, based in the United States of America. They are one of the only two teams to have been featured in every game in the series, the other being FEISAR. History Following the resignation of Delia Flaubert and Holst McQueen from AG Systems, Flaubert founded US-based Auricom within a year. Flaubert believed in Pierre Belmondo's philosophy of the development of AG technology for the good of mankind, and to enforce a comradely competition so that the ultimate winners are the people of Earth. This was her side of the argument while she was still locking horns with McQueen, and as such Belmondo sympathized with her. Using Belmondo's name might have been considered an attempt to provoke McQueen, but whether this was true or not, Auricom and Qirex have had a fierce rivalry since the start. This was quite evident between their original pilots in the F3600 League. Eventually, the rivalry between the two teams was heating up, especially when Qirex became the winner of the F3600 League. Their rivalry with Qirex continued as the time passed, even after Qirex's mysterious demise in the 2140s and their eventual absorption into Tigron Enterprises, which targeted Auricom as a matter of principle. Then, people began speculating that Auricom began their rivalry with Tigron. This became so volatile that it is rumored that the cost of replacing destroyed craft from both teams ran into the billions. Auricom became one of the only teams to make it to the next league, along with FEISAR and Piranha. Auricom were a favourite champion until the 2158 F7200 League champion Natasha Belmondo left them for Xios International. In 2168, Auricom withdrew from the F9000 League because of the increasing corruption and danger of the competition, turning its attention instead to the civil programmes, including public transport. Quite surprisingly, it was Auricom which won the 2168 season, with their lead pilot Pascale Rouser. At least, however, Auricom had survived the fall of the F9000 League. During the post-fall depression, Auricom continued their civil programmes by making all their efforts to aid the recovery of the American societies. After witnessing the success of the amateur FX150 League, they returned to professional AG racing in the formation of the FX300 League in 2197, with a ship considerably faster compared to their previous ships, having developed their ship speed and shield technology since their return to the AG racing. The team were a late entry into the FX400 League and did not release any pre-season test data, leading to assumptions that Auricom could no longer keep up with the professional competition. However, the new ship had shown such superior speed, albeit with a few handling issues, and the team still enjoyed a substantial wealth of resources. Fundamentally, Auricom weren't going to give the Qirex team an easy shot at the League. Since Qirex had been in the League earlier than them, definitely Auricom now had no choice but to catch them up. FX400 Message Statement by Auricom PR At Auricom we are deep in preparation for the FX400 Racing League. Our development programme remains on schedule and we intend to reveal our racing package at Talon's Junction for the first event of the season. Appearance, Evolution & Stats Auricom may have sported the heaviest craft in the original Wipeout, it was supported by good top speed, and balanced thrust and handling. As such, it was well suited on long tracks with a large amount of weapons used as its weight was well resistant to damage. In Wipeout 2097 craft was average in every way, though not quite up to FEISAR standard. This craft is a good step up from the AG Systems craft, but still handles well enough to be a very useful craft in the faster speed classes. However, despite the superior shields to AG Systems, they are still outmatched by some of the other teams. The crafts used in the following two games were of similar performance, albeit improved shield power in the latter mentioned league. Auricom ships during the FX era have considerably better speed and shield than their predecessors, having developed their shields considerably since rejoining the sport. On the other hand, it all comes at the cost of thrust and agility. The new Auricom ship looks well suited to be a front runner in future years. Auricom, as it is in Pure, has a great speed, and is also very robust. Despite this, the lack of thrust is the only problem. However, thanks to the decent handling, Auricom has the tightest turning compared to the other heavyweight ships. Auricom ship, as it is in Pulse, reuses the Pure model, and maintains the traits from Pure, with a slight improvement on thrust. While the handling is an issue, the ship is considerably more reliable. However, the Auricom ship model in Wipeout HD is slightly different from both Pure and Pulse, though it is statistically identical to the latter. The Fury prototype, at least has the handling problem solved, thanks to the enhancement on this. In addition with a small shot on thrust, Auricom will become even more reliable. Gallery Auricom2048.jpg|Auricom logo from Wipeout 2048 Auricom2048_B.png|Alternate Auricom logo from Wipeout 2048 Auricomwipeout.png|Auricom logo from Wipeout Auricom2097.png|Auricom logo from Wipeout 2097 Auricomwip3out.png|Auricom logo form Wipeout 3 Auricomfusion.png|Auricom logo from Wipeout Fusion Auricompure.png|Auricom logo from Wipeout Pure Auricompulse.png|Auricom logo from Wipeout Pulse Auricom_1024x768.jpg|Auricom poster from Wipeout Pulse Auricom_AR2700_Model_B_(Cherovoski).jpg|Alternate F3600 livery (Cherovoski) Trivia *In Wipeout 3, it says that Auricom was established in 2025. As with the other original teams, this has been ret-conned to 2045. *Their livery colours are similar to the ones of the national flag of the United States of America. *In Wipeout 2048, the Auricom Prototype ship is a dual hull ship. Category:Teams